


[Podfic] Progress

by RsCreighton



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: The first time is an accident
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299096) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> You know that feeling when you are going through your folders and you find like a bunch of unposted EDITED podfic? Yeah, it was weird for me too. Be warned some of these podfics where recorded in my car, in an attempt to find a way to find time to fit podfic back into my life. So sound quality varies on these podfics. You have been warned. Happy listening friends.

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Chapter One

  
[Mobile Streaming](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2019/12/Psych_Progress.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2019/12/Psych_Progress.mp3) | **Size:** 4.6 MB | **Duration:** 4:51

  
---|---


End file.
